Burn
by White-Shinigami
Summary: Yami is a wizard in training. Yugi is a Wiccan in training. What happens when they meet?  'How can something so evil have such a sexy ass'  Puzzleshipping Puppyshipping Tendershipping Bronzeshipping Full summary inside!


Yami Awoke early that day. Before his parents, before his Pet sphinx, even before his alarm clock. Which he remembers to turn off. Laying there he thought about yesterday. His father had warned him about how there are wiccans that will be showing up around town soon. Yami Sennen was in fact a wizard in training. At the age of 17 he was in his last year of wizard training. The wizard was fluent in three magic types: Fire, lightning, mind, and shape shifter. He was tall, nearly 6'1, he had fair skin, a muscular body, and his hair was outrageous, it was spiked like a star, red, black and gold. The strangest thing was it was all natural and gravity defying.  
>He got up and took a shower and then dressed in the same uniform as usual. He sniffed the air to find out that his Mother and father were up now. Fresh coffee filled his nostrils.<p>

He poured food into his pet sphinx's bowl and ran downstairs to see him mother cooking breakfast. Bacon was frying and bread was toasting.

"Mm Hey Mom," he smiled.

"Hello Dear!" She gave a gentle smile, using a spatula to put bacon on a plate.

His Father sat at the dining room table with the newspaper at hand. The large cup of coffee sat near him half empty.

"Hello Dad," Yami Bowed to his father. His father nodded and grunted. Yami sat down across from his father.

His mother promptly sat a plate with a bacon sandwich on it in front of the young wizard. He ate as fast as he could.

"Thanks, Mom" He smiled before running off with his bag.

"He better not be late for lessons today." His father growled.

"Robert, Let him have his youth." His mother smiled.

Yami walked down the street with a smile on his face. Today would be a nice day.

"YO! Pharaoh!" a voice yelled from down the street. The fire wizard could easily see the mop of white hair from all the way down the street.

Yami picked up his speed and ran down to meet his friends, Marik Saji and Bakura Islam. Bakura was tall with White hair, pale skin and brown eyes, while Marik was the exact opposite. He had tan hair, tan skin and lavender eyes. Both stood there out of uniform.

"Hey Guys." Yami panted. Both smiled at him.

"Ready for school?" The smiles dropped from their faces.

"Let me guess, you didn't study…?" A voice came from behind. They turned to see Seto Kaiba.  
>There stand the Yami's, the three Bad asses of Lord Vanity's School for the Gifted. Each an element wizard.<p>

Yami Who was Fire.

Seto who was water.

Bakura who was Wind.

Marik who was earth.

Bakura growled at Seto.

"Shut it you bloody wanker." Bakura hissed.

"Just shut up and let's go." Yami sighed. The four started they're walk to school. It wasn't that long of a walk, just up the street. Along the way they heard girls talking about new students.

"Oh yeah." Yami said smiling

"Hey Seto check up on those new students."

It was minutes before they were on the school grounds. Finding their usual table they sit.

The three sat around Seto as he pulled out his all knowing laptop. Typing in a bunch of passwords he was easily was able to break through the firewall. He did many things before he got to the school's student count.

He brought the page to the new student's profiles.

Clicking on the first name it read BAKURA, RYOU. They gasped. Ryou looked just like Bakura. Yet, his face was more round, eyes were a doe brown and hair looked softer.

"Mr. Bakura, a British honor student. He under the care of some retired Undine, and lives with the other three new students."

He went to the next one that read Jounuochi Katsuya, an American born student. He is also under the same care as Mr. Bakura.

He had shaggy blond hair and green eyes, looking around eighteen.

Next was Malik Ishtar, and Egyptian teenager who like the others were under the care of a retired Undine. He had soft tan skin and pale blond locks. He had the same legal guardian.

Last was Yugi Motuo.

Yami looked closely at the boy. He had never seen something as beautiful as The boy.


End file.
